


An Unexpected Chat

by trinsghost



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2014), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-07 04:47:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5443844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinsghost/pseuds/trinsghost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story includes you, the reader.  You are relatively new to NYC, and live and work in the heart of the city.  You have also known the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles for a few months.  One happens to have caught your attention, and you’ve caught his.  In the heat of summertime, chat shenanigans ensue.<br/>(The story’s participants are over the age of 18.  Rating is Explicit for sexual situations.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

It’d only been a few months into a new job in the heart of NYC, but I understood why my team had come to call our office “the seventh circle of hell” during summertime. With exception of the server room, we always roasted if it was hot outside, and we had a swear jar filled to the brim because of it. Today it was sweltering in the sweaty, sticky heat of July. I’d gotten home, headed to the air conditioning unit at my living room’s window, and cranked it up before lowering the blinds to the top of it for privacy. I hopped into the shower for a lukewarm rinsing of the day’s blood, sweat and tears, and proceeded to pad naked into my kitchen to grab an ice cold bottle of hard cider.

Landing on my bed with an undignified ‘OOf’, I took a long pull off the cider and laid back to mull over a few ideas for the following work week.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw an alert on my laptop, which was sitting open on my dresser. I got up and brought it back to the bed with its wireless mouse and my headphones, checking out who contacted me. Ugh, not now Mom, but tomorrow I’d give her a call back. Settling the laptop and mouse onto the corner of my duvet, I slipped on my headphones and flipped to my evening tunes playlist, lounging crossways on the bed, legs up to my calves dangling off the edge. Taking another drink, I plopped my head back and closed my eyes when the room started to spin.

Grinning at absolutely no one but myself, I had to chuckle at a certain someone who kept pressing my buttons lately. I met him and his brothers in late springtime when a few of us “innocent citizens” were held up at a nearby Japanese food takeout. I never thought in my wildest dreams I would meet anyone like them, let alone him, but fast forward a few months, and we’d hung out, compared notes on damn near everything (lots of science), and they introduced me to the world of martial arts. They swore that while I didn’t need to know this, the basics would be a great skillset to have in this town. I agreed, since I was new and didn’t appreciate the fact I could be pummeled with little notice.

I remember what he asked me a few weeks back in voice chat. Good god, it made my skin burn just thinking about it, but he was shy and curious. Who could blame him for asking? So yeah, I confirmed, at least by my account that the g-spot on a human female exists. And yes, when found and properly satisfied, the result is all kinds of exciting.

Recalling his flustered, quietly amused little giggle-snort roiled a low ball of tension already pooled below my stomach, shedding light on what I thought was going on. I knew what he was doing, what with the increase in gentle hugs, hand touching, kisses goodnight to the forehead, and looking at me when he thought I hadn’t noticed. Hell, I know he wants something more than friendship. Were we going to take this any further? Would we date? Would we be a thing? Or eventually FWB’s? Or just FWB’s? I bit my lip, unsure of my answer at this point.

Regardless of the more serious questions that came to mind, I was sure of one thing. He was freaking HOT in every way I could think of. Smart, funny, kind and unabashedly humble. Tall, with just enough rippling, well-packaged muscle, and a smile that could light up the freaking sky. He was everything rolled into one guy that could get my motor running and my heart soaring. Focusing on this feeling for a moment, I let a hand trail down my stomach to cup my mound, gently squeezing and imagining those amber-green eyes staring back at me in wide-eyed wonder. I slipped a finger between my legs, noticing I was already wet, and began to pump it gently in and out.

I was just starting to spread my legs atop my duvet with the laptop pinged again. With a huff, I shuffled to it (hand still on/in crotch), pulling up the call to answer or reject. The name showing elicited a nervous giggle. My libido insisted I pick up. Oh. OH.

Donnie – “Hey, how’s it going, darlin’?”

Me – “Uh-huh-hmm, I’m doing pretty good right now. You?”

Donnie – “I can’t complain. Wait…no video chat right now?” (Envisions dejected!Don face)

Me – “It might not be the best time to do that.” (giggles)

Donnie – “What are you up to?”

Me – “Me? Nothing. Nothing at all. Not a damn thing…” (My crotch responds with a “Yeah, uh huh” in its own special way.)

Donnie – “You sure? You can tell me if you need help with anything. I’m here for yah.”

Me – (Grabs nearest pillow and screams into it, followed by muffled “Oh ho ho, how I’d love you to help me with this.”)

Donnie – “Wait a sec,” (hears muffled sounds of movement for a minute) “I headed up to bed. Figured it might be more of a private call.”

Me – “Whatever gave you that idea?” (Grinds into hand, and my thumb begins rubbing a very receptive, nubby little bundle of nerves.)

Donnie – “Well for one thing, you’re panting.” 

Me – (Jesus, there was that giggle-snort of his. If he kept that up, I’d be coming hard and fast.) “Yeah, well, I’ve been a bit busy.”

Donnie – “Doing what?”

Me – “Work, and Nnngh. Oh good lord.”  
I could hear him chuckle on the other end, the sound making my toes curl over the edge of the bed. I tried stifling a whisper, but heard him ‘tsk’ me and move around in his bed. I could almost picture him leaning back somewhere, letting his own vision of my goings-on get the better of him.

Donnie – “You know, if you need any guidance, I could give you a few pointers.”

Me – “Y-yeah? You give me some pointers. Okay, tell me genius, what should I do next?”

Donnie – “It depends. How naked are you?”

Me – “Very. Completely, in fact, except for a sheen of sweat. It’s been hot out today.”

Donnie – “I bet it has been. Where are your hands at the moment?”

Me – “I’ve one off to the side. The other is having a great time betwixt my legs.”

Donnie – (sucking in a shaky breath) “Okay, take the hand doing nothing. I want you to touch your breasts. Slowly, gently. Squeeze them. Cup them. Run your fingertips over every inch of them. Let them bounce in your hands.”

Me – (frozen for a moment…he’s giving instructions…DO IT) “Got it…I am handling the girls with care over here.”

Donnie – “Now pinch your nipples. Start out light, then harder, and twist them, just enough to sting. Add your fingernails to it, if it doesn’t hurt too much. Do it for me, please. I want them hard.” (I hear his breath against the mic of his headset.) 

Donnie - “Your other hand is still busy, right? I want you to run your fingers over yourself. Are you silky smooth, shaved, or bushy down below?”

Me – “Landing strip right now, actually…” (I run a hand over my cunt, feeling the flesh tingle against the repeated ministrations. I hear his breathing become labored.)

Donnie – “Okay, spread your legs for me now if they aren’t. And with your fingers, spread your folds. I want you to run your fingers along them, back and forth. That’s right. Now insert a finger, slowly.”

Me – “Okay. I’m very wet.” (pants) “I’ve got a finger going in and out, very slowly.”

Donnie – “Slide in another one. Gently squeeze that new thickness inside you. Do you feel it?”

Me – “Yesss. I’m feeling it.”

Donnie – “Nnngh….I want you to slide in one more. Yeah, do that for me. Please.”

Me – “Oh god.”

Donnie – “With your middle finger, I want you to rub over that g-spot you told me about. Start out light, again and again, then lay it on as you start feeling something. Got it?”

Me – “Got it…got…mmmph!”

Donnie – “I want you to visualize this is me, body pressed against you, arms holding you tight, pumping in and out of you with fucking reckless abandon. Your thighs are wrapped around me and I am so.fucking.deep inside you.”

Me – “Nnnngh!”

Donnie – “Damn, I wish I could see you right now.“

In a spur of the moment decision, I slapped my left hand up past my head, moving my wireless mouse and it’s arrow on Skype to hover over the video chat option.

Click.

Donnie – “Oh…hell YES.” (Yep, he’s excited.)

He caught my side view as my own climax hit. My back arched as I bucked against my hand over and over. Once the waves subsided, I looked over with a lazy, sex-fueled gaze to my laptop. Donnie had been laying back in what he dubbed his “cubbie hole” of a round-shaped bedroom. Whatever clothes he had on were discarded and piled to one side. His cock, swollen and big as the biggest zucchini I ever did see was getting one helluva one-handed stroke, the top two-thirds of it bobbing up and down above his blanket and against his plastron. His other hand gripped a pillow, fingers grasping and releasing in time with each stroke.

I scooted over to the chat window, rapt with attention as I watched him look me straight in the eyes, his own heavy-lidded with desire, pumping away and muttering all sorts of swears I’d never heard him say around his family. I think I might’ve heard Japanese peppered in there.

“Can you sit up for me? Please?” he panted, an urgent look in his eyes.

I sat up, letting my breasts bounce as I knelt a few feet from my laptop.  
“Can you see me alright?” I asked.

“I wish I could touch you right now. You are so beautiful, darlin’. The sheen of sweat sparkling against your skin. I could lick and bite every inch of you right n…” and with that thought, he came. Hard. I witnessed his orgasm driven face contorting from exquisite torture to absolute bliss, a quiet whimper escaping his lips before he shuddered.

Donnie - “Oh, wow. That was…”

Me – “That was, wasn’t it.”

Donnie – “Uh huh. I’ve never been at a loss for words before, but…peen before brain, I guess.”

Me – “Nah, it’s always mind before anything else. Now, if only I’d been there in person to take part, or vice versa.” (I rolled onto my back, though still in his view.)

Donnie – “What are you up to tonight?”

Me – “Dinner, for starters. But nothing else planned. I’m off til Monday.”

Donnie – “So, you’re saying you have a three day weekend?”

Me – “Yes.”

Donnie – “I’ll be over in 20 minutes.”

Me – “Give me 30 and I’ll order pizza.”

Donnie – “It’s a deal.”


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story includes you, the reader. You are relatively new to NYC, and live and work in the heart of the city. You have also known the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles for a few months. One happens to have caught your attention, and you’ve caught his. In the heat of summertime, chat shenanigans ensue.  
> (The story’s participants are over the age of 18. Rating is Explicit for sexual situations.)
> 
> Onto Chapter 2. Donnie is coming over to your home...

Not five minutes after I received my pizza from the hurried (and well tipped) delivery guy, I heard a muffled knock at my door. Peering out the peephole, I could see Donnie from chest level, wearing a large grey hoodie. Hope he didn’t have to walk too far fully dressed in this heat, I worried as I opened the door.

His eyes lit up as they met mine. I quickly opened the door and ushered him in, locking up behind us. Looking at him from the back, I marveled at the fact he wore not only the huge hoodie to disguise himself, but some sort of backpack looking piece covering his shell. And sweatpants, of course, since most New Yorkers don’t sport green legs.

A duffel bag was slung over his shoulder, and he unzipped it and pulled out a blue container. “Mikey made tiramisu last night. He said we could have a few pieces,” he smiled, popping it into my fridge. “And I’ve got a change of clothes. Something thinner for indoors. I thought I was going to sweat right through what I wore here, and I only walked three blocks above ground.”

“That’s awful! I’m glad you brought something lighter to hang out in. Well, you go and strip...in the guest bathroom, and get into your comfy clothes. I’ll get pizza and drinks ready,” I ordered him, and he gave me a sly smile before disappearing. I choked away a laugh while pouring our iced tea.

When he stepped back out and strolled past me setting up in the living room, I had to force myself to keep my reaction to a minimum. He’d slipped into a pair of dark purple sweat shorts that fell to his knees, and nothing else. Scratch that, I see he’s wearing his spiky purple bracelet again that he got a few months back for his birthday. He’d taken off his shoes and suspenders, setting them next to his duffel bag. I noticed he was wearing far fewer wrappings than usual along his arms and legs. There was a lot more of him to look at, which was nice.

“What kind didja get?” he lifted the box, letting out a contented groan when he spied his favorite toppings. 

“Mushroom and pepperoni, as usual. That’s my favorite too, you know,” I smiled, grabbing a slice and digging in.

“Great minds think alike,” he mused, grabbing two pieces and placing them on his plate. He sunk his teeth into a piece, a napkin dangling from beneath it, and melted back into the couch. I watched his eyelids flutter from behind his glasses, and I tried like hell not to stare.

“I’ve got a few movies, adventure and fantasy variety, and I saved a few series to my favorites on Netflix that we could pick from while we eat and chill,” I noted, leaning back and finishing the bites of my first slice.

I heard him snicker mid-chew. “Mmwhat?” I asked, casting him a sideways glance while I grabbed another slice.

“Netflix and chill,” he managed to mutter with a mouthful.

I grimaced in the middle of a bite and started giggling. I knew what he meant.

“I’m sorry, Mikey brought it up recently. I guess it’s a meme online...for sex? The guys can’t stop coming up with their own versions of it. It got really bad.”

“How bad?” I asked.

“Bad enough that Raph chased Mikey out of the lair, vowing a knitting needle to the eye if he ever said ‘and chill’ again in a sentence.”

“Heh. Well, we’ll always have Skype and chill,” I thought, giggling quietly at myself. Wait, did I say that out loud? I looked over at Donnie, and he looked stuck between two emotions. I laughed, easing him over towards amusement.

“Sure, though wouldn’t what we did be called ‘self-chill’?” he wiped his hands on his napkin, grinning and setting his plate aside. “Honestly though, that was something I’ll never forget,” he took a long sip of his tea, turning towards me as I ate the last bites of my pizza and I tried (TRIED in vain) to stop looking at him as he drank.

“I agree, that was intense, and memorable, though it was pretty unusual. I’ve never done anything like that before with someone looking on. Though I don’t regret one second of it.”

“Yeah? Would you ever want to do something like that again with me?” he asked nervously, running a hand along a blanket lying next to him on the couch. 

I bit my lip, wanting to answer yes. But, I want more, the back of my mind chimed back. “I think so, yes. But there’s something to be said for in-person activities, don’t you agree?”

I could’ve sworn I felt the temperature rise a few degrees in that moment, and the heat was already palpable. Donnie nodded, and his cheeks took on a faint blush. He turned more towards me, running a finger up my arm. I noticed his pupils dilate as he watched the hair on my arm stand on end. “Are you cold?”

“Nah. I’m more nervous, actually.”

“Nervous?”

“Excited. That’s the right word for it.”

“Ahh, that’s what I was hoping for. Me too, if that helps,” he shrugged.

“It does. For a while I wondered what it’d be like to be closer to you, more than friends. You know what I mean?”

“Intimately,” he said matter-of-factly. “Yeah, I do.”

“Yeah,” I took a deep breath, trying to steady myself. “It’s just, now we’re here, and we’re sitting together. I’m not sure where to start.” I paused a moment while he looked at me questioningly. “I’ve envisioned a lot of different things. Beautiful things. Daring things. Dirty things. I don’t want to frighten you off. And I don’t want to scare myself, either.”

He took my nearest hand in his, holding it gently. “I’ve never been intimate in this way with anyone til now. My experience with kissing is, well, g-rated and involves my Dad’s forehead before bedtime,” he admitted shyly, eliciting an ‘aww’ from me. “Don’t get me wrong, I’ve done research. I’ve been curious for years, I’ve just never met someone I wanted to explore with. And I never thought someone would be interested in exploring with me.” He looked down at his hand holding mine, our fingers running over one another's. His hand dwarfed mine, but both just were as receptive to the sensation...and to rejection.

“I am interested, Donnie. I want you to let me know if you feel any of this goes too far. Are you alright with that?”

“As in safe words?”

“Safe words?” Huh, he has done his homework. “Yeah, I think that’d work. We each come up with a word, and maybe a hand signal or action if we can’t speak, and if we use it we’ll know that means stop.”

“How about a simple ‘yes’ and ‘no’ for spoken words, and for actions, one tap for ‘yes’ and two for ‘no’? And yes means continue, while two yesses equals ‘more’?”

“Thank you sir, may I have another,” I spouted off and nodded, taking a sip of tea.

“Sounds like we have an agreement,” he saw my nod and got up, bringing the plates and remaining pizza into the kitchen, returning to drop back onto the couch, slightly closer to me.

We sat there a moment, looking at each other quietly. “We don’t have to rush into anything,” I chimed in. “If it happens naturally as the night progresses, that’s good. We just ease into it,” I said nervously, flipping to a tv series on Netflix to start off.

“That works for me. I’m not going to push, though I won’t hold back if something starts, either.” He sat back, taking my hand in his again, running his fingers along mine. “I am curious. I think it’s safe to say that we’re attracted to each other on various levels. What made you interested in getting to know me better, as in, what we did today?”

“Well, for one thing, you’re funny. I appreciate humor a lot, and lately it’s been getting flirtatious. And you’re smart. You like to share what you’ve learned, which is refreshing. So many people I know at work hoard their knowledge. It’s nice to learn from someone so eager to teach others, and who I think learns something in return.” I saw him nod, taking another sip of his tea. His tongue ran along his lips as he swallowed, and I felt my cheeks heat up a bit. Right, back to talking it is. “I think you’re kind. I see how you interact with your family, other friends and even strangers, at least those who aren’t asshats, and you’re a good guy. A genuinely good person. And...I feel safe around you.”

“Glad to hear I appeal to you, personality-wise. But, no physical traits?” he asked, biting his lip. “I’m glad you like me for who I am, I truly am. I’m wondering though, what appeals to you on the outside that caught your interest? You’ve gotta admit, I’m not the average human guy you might stop and give your number to if you were asked.”

“That might be true at first glance, but you’re selling yourself short, Donnie. After the initial ‘holy frijoles, a human-slash-turtle’ moment, getting to know you let your best traits shine, inside and out.”

Donnie huffed, smirking at me as the show began, and drew his attention to the tv. I didn’t realize he was ardently seeking approval in this, but okay, I’ll bite. I’ll be honest if it helps him feel more confident about his appearance.

“Fine, physical traits. Let’s see, I like the fact that you’re tall. Yes, I tend to date guys closer to my own height, but I’ve always wanted to meet someone massively taller than myself. I have a thing for taller guys, and I keep meeting the non-tall ones,” I shrugged.

“Okay, so you like that I’m tall. Continue,” he smiled, eying me sideways.

“I tend to focus on a guy’s face first when I look at him. So, what I saw first was your eyes and mouth. I remember you were pumped or focused on the action, but once we all had a moment to calm down, and we really looked at each other, you smiled at me. You’ve got a really nice smile. And I like your eyes. They’re a kind of amber-green color, aren’t they?”

“They are,” he looked over at me, his eyes meeting mine. “I’m surprised my brothers can’t see the green.”

“Raph’s are almost the same color, but his are a little browner. Maybe it’s the lower lighting in your lair that makes the differences in color harder to see,” I said, letting my eyes drop to his lips a moment. Ah, yes, his lips. He does have a very nice pair, and I’ve thought about them a lot. The very lips that I’m staring at right now. And, the moment I’ve looked back up, I notice him doing the same to me.

“Anything else?” he asked, his eyes keep dropping to my mouth.

“I could go on a while, but I don’t want your ego to get too big.”

He pouted, his brow drawing up, giving him the saddest “Aww, c’mon and share” face I’d ever gotten from him.

I rolled my eyes, looking back to the tv. I’ve a feeling we won’t be using this much if we keep going. “Alright, I’ll give you one more.”

“Yeah?”

“Your mouth.”

“That’s pretty close to my smile, don'tcha think?”

“It is, yes. But it’s something I noticed, as in the individual workings that’ve caught my attention. As in your lips, your teeth, and your tongue. They’ve had my mind wandering off at the most inopportune moments while you’re not around.”

“Really? Now I’m intrigued. Why are they so interesting to you?” he asked, leaning towards me.

“I’ve been wondering how they would feel on mine, or anywhere else on me for that ma…”

I didn’t get to finish what I was saying. Donnie cupped a hand under my chin and along my cheek, pulling me into close the distance between us. Keeping his lips almost closed, he traced them along the outline of my own mouth. They were surprisingly soft and smooth, considering the scaliness and rougher patches covering other areas of his body. He pulled me closer, his other arm wrapping around my waist, and I moaned against his mouth. He took that as his cue to open his, and I felt the edge of his tongue run along my lips before it slid in further. My own tongue glided over his, the tip curving to tease his upper lip, and I felt him whimper against my own mouth before tilting his head the tiniest bit sideways to captured mine, his jaw working over and over, each kiss deepening until we pulled back, gasping for air, realizing we had ended up horizontal on the couch.

“Ohmigosh!” he pulled back slightly. “Are you okay? Am I hurting you being on top like this?,” he asked, his voice a touch higher, and tinged with panic. Fear fogged his eyes, his pupils shrinking back to normal sized.

“Donnie, whoa there honey, it’s okay. You aren’t doing anything that’s hurting me. I would tell you if you were. And yes, that kiss was pretty damn good,” I assured him, resting a hand near the top of his plastron.

“Yeah? You’re alright, and you liked it? I liked it too. You wanna keep going, then?” he asked, looking at me with this expression on his face, this “please oh please oh please say YES” look I could never say no to.

“I do. Though I think it might be better if we head to the, uh…” and I nodded over to my bedroom.

Donnie smirked, raising himself up on the couch and pulling me up with him. He took a moment to straighten his glasses and tighten the tie on the back of his mask, and I had a second to gather my thoughts and give what we might do next a quick run through. He noticed I had glanced off over his shoulder for a bit and cupped a hand under my chin, running his thumb over my lower lip. My attention snapped back to his hand and those eyes of his, focused very attentively on me.

“Whatcha thinking, darlin’?” he rubbed his thumb under my chin, and ran it along my jawline. I got goosebumps as he slowly repeated the motions again.

“A high level plan was coming into view for this, but to hell with it. I want to kiss you for hours, and feel you on and in me for a good, long time. You game?” I grinned, running my hands over his hip bones, fingers trailing down below his plastron and lower abs, along the v-line of flesh and muscle til they met...the top of his shorts. (Damn. Those really do need to go.) 

“Yesss,” he murmured as he pulled me in for another kiss, his hands wandering along the back of my neck, down my spine, over my ass (cupping each cheek with a few firm squeezes) and back up my spine under my shirt. 

He nearly pulled my shirt all the way up my back while we continued our lip-lock, but backed away for a moment, easing off the couch. Kneeling just enough, Donnie motioned for me to hold onto him around the shoulders, while he picked me up, holding me by my backside. I wrapped my legs around him, locking my ankles together above his backside. I let out a deep sigh, relishing the moment and his strength in being able to hold me effortlessly. He maneuvered around the coffee table, across the living room floor and was nearly to my bedroom door when he paused, letting out a groan that would’ve melted the panties clear off of me from across the room.

What can I say? It was my fault. I’d been running my lips along his neck and jawline, and happened to catch a very blatant whiff of what I could only call “eau de sex” on him. I took a deep inhale of his scent, and then licked a long, very wet line up his neck and jawline, ending in a kiss and gentle nibble just below his ear canal. Donnie backed up against the door frame, his knees starting to buckle.

“Ungh...if you keep that up we’ll never get to your bed,” he moaned against my ear.

“The bed is just one option. I’d be just as happy to fuck you on the floor,” I whispered, nudging his mouth back towards mine for another kiss. He whimpered, steadying himself (and tightening his grip on me). As soon as he moved away from the door, our kiss deepened, and he lunged forward. My back was now against the side of the door frame nearest to me, and I was feeling one very aroused Donnie pressing his growing bulge against my crotch. I couldn’t help but buck my hips against him, my core growing more sensitive in each passing moment. Our lips parted, his moving along my jawline to stop at the top of my ear. His tongue darted out to run along the shell of my ear, down to my earlobe, sucking it in between his teeth and biting tenderly.

“You want me to take you right here, don’t you,” he growled, the sudden vibration running along his plastron sending my whole body into overdrive. I lifted a hand from around his shoulders, holding onto the top of the door frame, steadying myself before responding back to him.

“You’ve got shorts on, and I have shorts and a shirt, plus a bra and panties. As much as I’d like to, I don’t think we can maneuver our way out of these clothes in this position,” I pouted, looking slightly down at him.

He nodded, lowering me slowly to the floor. Once my feet hit the ground, however, it became a flurry of movement as he lifted my shirt off of me, running his hands over my back and stomach as more of my flesh came into view. He untied the drawstring of my yoga shorts, kissing me for a brief moment as he slipped his fingers into the waistband and drew them down over my backside. I felt him growl again as the shorts dropped to the floor, and felt his still growing cock move in the tented bulge of his shorts. Pressed against the scant material of my lacy panties, I could feel it throb and bob against my thigh and pelvic bone.

Donnie ran his hands along the length of my arms, from fingertips to shoulders, before running his fingers down from my collarbone, finding purchase in my breasts, barely hidden in the lace bra. Cupping one in each hand, he squeezed and lifted them, seeking out my nipples through the thin fabric. His thumbs began drawing circles on and around each one, and as he caught my gaze, he smiled, his lips curving up slowly, wickedly as he felt stiff peaks form under the edge of the material. His hands went around to my back and his brow furrowed, then raised triumphantly as he made fairly short time with the hook and eye clasps, reaching up to my shoulders only to pull the undergarment from my body.

“One thing left,” his eyes blazed as he looked down to my panties. He took to his knees, and I gasped, watching him drop to half his height to divest the last piece of clothing from my body. He reached a hand up, sliding it between my legs to cup my mound. Squeezing it gently, I could hear his breath deepen through his nostrils. His pupils started dilating again, and at that moment his mouth dropped open. He could smell me, and it was turning him on. I pressed myself against the door frame, starting to pant as he slid a finger further across the crotch of my panties, along my folds and ever closer to my core.

“You’re wet. VERY wet,” he said, swallowing thickly, his eyes never leaving my crotch.

“I could’ve told you that,” I said breathily. “It means I’m turned on by you. Ready and willing.”

He smiled at that, drawing his hands to my hips, sliding my panties off. I thought he might stand back up at this point, but he threw me a curve ball by raising up on his knees and pulling me to him. At this stance his head was right at breast height. Right where he wanted to be. He let me lean back as he took his time kissing, licking, biting and sucking at each breast, savoring the feel of them with his hands and mouth. My eyes had closed during his ministrations, feeling as if they’d nearly rolled back in my head every time I felt a jolt of sensation shoot from my breasts to my core. By the time I looked down, I saw my nipples were as erect as they ever had been, and my soft flesh had been covered in a delicate sheen of sweat and saliva, along with trails of bite marks that Donnie had made during his very thorough investigation of the girls.

He saw me looking down at them and him, and giggled quietly. “Sorry about that. I couldn’t help it. Your breasts are beautiful. I could spend forever playing with them, teasing them, tasting them.” There he goes, panting again.

“T’sokay. Breasts do tend to be high on the ‘things a guy wants to lavish attention on’ list,” I chuckled, letting them bounce before I ran my hands over my nipples, tweaking them before running my hands down my stomach.

“I can smell you, yah know. Your arousal. The scent is tangy and musky. I have to...” he said has he drew himself nearer to me. My eyes widened as he dropped down to sit on his knees. He ran a hand behind one of my legs, lifting it to rest over his shoulder. Looking up to my eyes, he asked silently for permission, and I nodded, feeling my face burning with heat. That warmth soon spread as he knelt in, running his nostrils and lips over my mound. I jumped a moment and grabbed the door frame behind me just as his tongue darted out, running along my folds.

“Ungh...good lord Donnie,” I said in an exhale.

He leaned back, surveying my reaction with a satisfied smirk. “I didn’t realize just how sensitive you are down there until now. And I haven’t fully tasted you yet.” He licked his lips, ducking in again.

“You what?!?” I asked, backing into the door frame again as he took a hand, and very dexterously with his fingers, opened my folds, leaning in for a taste. Though if you ask me, it wasn’t just a taste. It was a full on french kiss, with tongue that lasted three minutes. He only stopped when I begged and nearly lost my footing (my legs started going numb).

“Was that good?” he inquired, giving me a shit-eating grin to top all grins.

“Ohmigod. Yeah, I’d say it was. I think I felt your tongue on one of my kidneys,” I laughed, though truly, his tongue was long. And flat, and wide. I trembled excitedly at the thought of what he would do with it later. “The wetness though, that’s for lubrication. You’ve gotta leave me with some so we enjoy the moments to come,” I chided him.

“I’m sure I can help you make more,” he chuckled, running a finger between my legs, drawing it back and into his mouth with a muffled moan.

“I bet you could. Alright, where were we?” I asked, looking down at him. Oh yeah, he’s still wearing shorts. Those need to be gone, right now.

He saw me looking, and rose back up, his cock twitching and straining against the soft purple fabric. I took a step towards him, pulling him down with one hand for a kiss, while my other hand ran along the length of his arousal. From tip to pelvic bone, I could tell his was long and fairly thick, and running my middle finger underneath (eliciting a shuddering breath from him), I found something I didn’t expect. This ninja turtle has balls! So he is more humanoid than I expected.

I pulled back from our kiss, untying the drawstring of his shorts, and mimicking his movements earlier, slid my fingers around his waistband, letting the shorts slide over his ass. My hands moved down over each firm buttock and as I squeezed them, his muscles spasmed under my fingertips. Donnie let out a gasp, drawing my gaze back up to his. At this moment, I was so close to kneeling that I figured why not? I dropped to my knees, shuffling his feet out of his shorts and running my hands up his legs. I reached his cock, now standing at attention, and lifted it with a hand. It was just as big as I thought it would be (mildly massive would be an understatement), and his accompanying testicles were tucked right under it. I ran a fingernail along the indentation between them, and heard a whimper from above. I smiled, looking up at him before running my lips over the tip of his arousal. I could taste precum on my mouth. I started to trail my tongue along the length of him when he stopped me.

“No. If you want to explore that later, I’m all for it. For now though, I want inside you. If you licked me like that a few more times, I’m sure I’d come in a heartbeat. I want us to get off together,” his eyes pleaded with mine.

I stood up, leaning against his body. Looking up at him, I asked the inevitable question. “I don’t think I have any protection your size, as in condoms,” he nodded in response as I continued,”I am on birth control though, so I wouldn’t get pregnant if we go without. I didn’t let that go after my previous...only other guy I’ve been with. We were together a while. Are you alright doing this without protection?”

“I’m alright if you are. Pregnancy prevention is good. As for STI’s, I’m very certain I don’t have any,” he said.

I knew he was telling me the truth, but couldn’t resist asking (I like hearing him crunch the numbers. It’s a turn on of mine.). “How certain are you?” I asked, trying unsuccessfully not to smile.

His eyes shot up towards the ceiling. Here goes Donnie the bara-calculator.  
“I’d say 99.9999997%,” he responded with a firm nod. That got a laugh out of me.

“Close enough,” I snickered, pulling him down for a hug and kiss. “So, right here?” I nodded behind me, back to the (hope to god) sturdy door frame.

“Yeah, let’s do this. Start here, and maybe move to the bed, or the floor, whatever you want.”

He knelt down again, enough for me to wrap my legs around his waist and lift me once more by the backside. This time, the sensation was new and much more tactile; my soft skin pressed against the rough planes and edges of his plastron and scaled skin. He leaned me against the door frame, shimmying my legs down just enough that I could feel the tip of his cock against my entrance. Moving just a fraction more, I felt the head slip inside me, and could tell I was still wet enough to guide him in without pain. I loosened my grip around his waist, and felt a few more inches slide in. I sucked in a breath, feeling the delicious stretch as I engulfed him further. Realizing I was looking down all this time, I drew my attention up to Donnie’s face. He had that half-lidded, sex fueled look I saw earlier on Skype. Seeing his reaction up close brought my emotions bubbling to the surface. We kept our eyes focused on one another, while he sheathed himself fully in me, and I bucked my hips back and forth, enjoying the friction and fullness he was giving me, over and over.

A few minutes in, I felt my eyes sheen over with tears of intense pleasure. With one hand, I gripped the top of the door frame, and with the other, I grabbed the top of Donnie’s shell, holding on tight as his thrusts increase in speed and intensity. Suddenly his movements slowed, and he slid one hand up to my back, pulling me away from the door entirely.

“We were getting carried away there. Felt damn good though. Bed, or floor?” he panted out. I pointed to the bed. He pulled out gently, walked us over to the bed and laid me onto the coverlet with ease. I was about to move to the middle of the bed when he wagged a finger, crawling onto the coverlet with a hungry expression, parting my legs and wrapping them around his waist.

Letting out a hiss in stereo, I sheathed him once more, rolling our hips against one another as he pumped slowly, fully into me. With every thrust, the sounds of our flesh slapping together and the squelching of our mingling wetness came into focus. Donnie whimpered against my ear, pleading to grip him tighter inside me as he moved faster. A minute into a series of long, but very fast thrusts, I saw stars, body shuddering with the most earth shattering orgasm I’ve ever felt. His rolled through him not even a breath later, a satisfied, low rumbling churr vibrated through his plastron and against my breasts as his warm seed spilled into me. Lowering his body to mine, he leaned his forehead down into a pillow, his breaths slowing to a restful state. Turning his head, he kissed my cheek, and I felt him smiling as his lips pressed along my ear.

“Absolutely euphoric. I never thought it could feel that good,” he kissed my cheek again, followed by my forehead. “I want so much more of that,” he said, peppering kisses all over my face, cupping my cheek in his hand.

“Me too,” I sighed contentedly. “You inside me, with me, it felt perfect. In fact, it still does,” I grinned, gripping him lightly with my pelvic muscles.

I felt him shudder, and it dawned on him too that we were still joined. “I’m feeling a little sensitive at the moment. Mind if I..?” I nodded and he slipped out, his (still very impressive) flaccid length pressed between our bellies. I suddenly felt very empty, but decided if we were between activities, I should change the subject.

“Care to join me in a hot bath? I have a jacuzzi tub, so it’ll fit both of us.” I pointed to the en suite bathroom hidden by a wall at the side of my bedroom. He nodded and we made our way over to the tub.

After filling it up halfway with hot water, I eased into it and hissed once I sat down. Donnie took the other side of the oval shaped tub, relief hitting his face once he leaned back.

“Are you hurting at all? From the actual sex, I mean?” he asked, his glasses fogging up from the steam.

“A little. I think the first time is merely getting used to the size. You’re pretty big. You filled me up and then some, but were gentle enough that it didn’t hurt,” I shifted, seeing him nod in response. I moved over to sit across his thighs, and started taking off his glasses. He made no move to stop me, so I took them off, folded them and leaning over, placed them on a towel next to the bath mat.

Looking back up, I saw Donnie’s eyes lower to my ass.

“Like what you see there, big boy?” I sat back up, noticing he started bouncing his thighs. I looked around to my back, and could see my top of my ass bobbing up and down in the water.

“Uh huh,” he muttered, eyes transfixed, until I shifted around to lie against his back. Leaning my head against his left shoulder, I felt him place a kiss on my forehead. Our heads leaned together that way for while while we soaked away our aches.

I felt blissful, nearly boneless lying against him, and barely noticed his hands had circled around me, arms wandering over shoulders, breasts and stomach, before one of them began cupping my mound. Just visible above the water, he began squeezing and running his fingers over it. What got my full attention were the finger and thumb, spreading me apart to run their way along my sex. 

“You like this? Tell me if you want to stop, and I will,” he said, as his thumb found my clit and began circling around it, pressing against that tiny-but-sensitive bundle of nerves. His finger found its way inside me, the pad and knuckles gliding and rubbing along the walls, which were beginning to tremble.

He crooked his finger a fraction of an inch, and let out an “Ooh” at what he’d found. “Is this it?” he rubbed at a patch of wall that felt different from the rest. He kept rubbing and rubbing, and I started to twitch and spasm.

“Nnngh, by jove I think you’ve found something,” I laughed, but was soon caught by a moan as a tingle begin building between my legs. I leaned my head back on his shoulder once more, letting the pressure build as he kept his attention focused down below.

“Oh wow,” I heard him say as he felt my clit and core spasm when my climax hit. My hips bucked against his hand, and I could feel his finger and thumb continue their movements through each wave that rolled over me. Once it subsided, he slipped his hand from me, bringing his finger to his lips for a taste.

“You’re very good with your hands,” I whispered, my body well and truly spent. I tilted my head to the side, planting a light kiss to his cheek.

“Thank you, m’dear. I think with some practice, I can get even better. Next time though, I’m keeping my glasses on for a better view,” he snickered, arms wrapping around me in a hug. 

There goes that giggle snort again. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for your comments, kudos and reads of the first chapter. I hope this one is just as well received. And my apologies for posting this a few weeks after I'd hope to have it set. Real life took hold for a bit, but all is well now. :)
> 
> Chapter 3 is in work. (evil grin)
> 
> Also, big thank yous to Manda and Nat for kindly beta reading for me so far.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story includes you, the reader. You are relatively new to NYC, and live and work in the heart of the city. You have also known the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles for a few months. One happens to have caught your attention, and you’ve caught his. In the heat of summertime, chat shenanigans ensue.  
> (The story’s participants are over the age of 18. Rating is Explicit for sexual situations.)
> 
> Onto Chapter 3. There's a kink in the story. Several, in fact...

“Donnie, what are you up to?”

I didn’t hear a word from him, though I did feel a puff of air across my ear as he chuckled and wrapped his right arm a little tighter around my waist. We’d made ourselves comfy on my bed under a soft, thin sheet. He assumed the big spoon position, and it seemed he didn’t want to rest just yet. Wriggling his hips and pressing against my backside, he knew full well I’d feel him growing hard against me.

“Mmm, honey, I’d love nothing more than to go another round with you, but could we...after we’ve caught a few hours of sleep?” I whispered over my shoulder, nuzzling the side of my head against the front of his.

I heard the quietest of barely contained whines behind me, followed by a gentle kiss to the back of my head.. 

“A few hours sleep, I can handle. Sweet dreams, m’dear,” he yawned. I felt his legs stretch behind mine, one of them playfully wrapping around one of my ankles. We laid like this for a while, his body curved gently around me, enjoying the faintest of touches.

Nature called just as I was starting to get into a good dream. I woke up and slipped from beneath the sheets, padding to the bathroom and when I came back, I noticed my spot was gone. Donnie had rolled onto his back, leaning against the rising mound of pillows piled against the headboard. One of his arms laid high along and over his head, his fingers threaded around a rung behind him. He looked so peaceful that I didn’t want to shatter that moment. But then I looked at the clock, looked back at him, and got an idea. 

Donnie stirred a few minutes later, momentary panic setting in until he looked to see where I was sitting. Bedsheet pulled away, I’d sat in silence on my heels near the foot of the bed, between his legs. He’d peered down at me, then up at his arms, both of which were above his head now, bound and anchored to the bed by a pair of soft, warm winter tights.

I rose and moved forward, draping myself over him, leaning toward his face and running my hand across the underside of his chin. “I want to take some time to explore and appreciate you. Is that alright?” He nodded yes, a small smile pulling at his lips.

“Let me know if I do anything that makes you uncomfortable. If you like something and want more, say YES or MORE, and NO or STOP if you want me to knock anything off,” I nodded back to him. Kissing him gently on his forehead, I made my way back down, stopping at his feet.

Needless to say, his feet were much bigger than a human’s, with two toes instead of five. I wondered if he thought I was unusual for wanting to get to know every inch of him, but I shrugged it off when I lifted my gaze to his and saw him staring intently back at me. I ran my hands along his feet and ankles, fingers trailing all over, including the rough skin on the underside of his toes. I felt a tremor run up his body, and heard him stifle a giggle. So Donnie is ticklish. I’ll take note of this for later.

Moving my hands up his calves and shins to just below his knees, I noticed a few areas where muscle bulged against taut, pebbled skin. Lone veins stretched and pulsated along these expanses of flesh. I knelt down, running fingers, lips and tongue over them, eliciting just the response I was looking for. His breathing quickened. He bit his lip, holding back excited noises. And his cock started to harden before my eyes.

Moving up his legs, I’d spread them further apart with care, running my fingers along the backside of his knees. I knelt over one of his upper legs, letting my breasts brush against him. He twitched, firm muscle spasming against me. I ran my hands over and under his thighs, enjoying the solid heft I held. I found another vein bulging against the inside of his left thigh, just above his knee, and licked a long swipe over it, bringing a moan from Donnie’s lips. Smiling against his skin, I moved to his right leg, giving it a similar once over and a gentle kiss above the knee.

Deliberately moving above his waistline, I ran my hands along his sides, earning another shiver and a whimper. I focused on a spot that felt like his rib cage, finding kisses and nibbles to this area particularly responsive to touch (he squirmed and giggled; tickle zone number two it is).

Moving up to his neckline just above his plastron, I ran my nose and mouth over his skin, lathing my tongue along the hollow of his throat. Pulling back to nip his chin, I grinned, moving back down his body.

Donnie made a pitied noise that caught my attention. I stopped my movements, hovering over his chest and placing my hands on his plastron.

“You wanted something, m’dear?” I asked, eyebrows raised.

“Kiss me, darling. Please,” he implored. Since he asked nicely, I complied, moving back up to meet his lips with my own. Though what I planned be a short, but eager kiss, turned into something very thorough and heated. As his jaw, lips and tongue wrestled with mine, my hands pawed and caressed along his plastron, fingers tracing the separations between scutes covering his chest. He shuddered and spasmed under me each time I lightly grazed him with my nails, eventually causing me to pull back from our lip lock.

“Is that a really sensitive area for you?” I asked, tracing as gently as I could.

“I can feel it. I can’t feel pain through my plastron as well as I think you can through your skin, but the area has plenty of nerve endings. Your fingers, especially your nails trailing on me feel so good.” His voice lowered an octave as he said this, his breath deepening as I repeated exactly what he’d noted he was enjoying.

He let out another moan as I licked a line from the bottom to the top of his plastron, right along the middle. Moving back up for another kiss, I ran my hands up along his arms, feeling the pebbling of his skin along his shoulders down to his biceps, his muscles tremoring under my touch. Pulling back from his lips, I left a trail of pecks and licks along his arms, before moving back to sit between his thighs.

I’d already taken notice of the v-cut of muscle that had been hidden by his shorts earlier. Now it was laid bare before me. Running my fingers over the ridges of skin and muscle, I stopped when I ran across a pale green mark. I looked up to Donnie, my worried eyes meeting his, and he nodded solemnly.

“S-sometimes we get hurt doing what we do, but we heal up pretty well. That was from a kid at a hold up a few months back. I’m glad he didn’t get the chance to let his knife sink in,” he noted.

I winced in response, looking back down the scar.

“It doesn’t hurt anymore. Barely tingles now, since it’s healing,” he smiled, leaning his head back on a pillow.

Scooting back and leaning forward, I placed a single kiss on his scar, looking back up to him. He’d pulled his head back up just then, brow scrunched behind his glasses, his eyes clouded over with emotion that he couldn’t quite express at the moment.

Drawing back to his knees, I slipped him a coy smirk, my eyes lowering to an area that had barely been explored. His cock had been laying between his legs, hardening, but still drooping over his balls, and something else lay just below them. I lifted his manhood, settling it against his pelvis. Under his balls, another appendage had been tucked away that I hadn’t caught before. A tail the length of my hand and width of two fingers lay nestled at the base of his spine, resting against the crevice of his backside. I moved to touch it and Donnie jumped, giggling nervously.

“It’s a little, no, it’s uber sensitive. Not as much as my cock, but when I say you could get me off just by touching that, I mean it.” 

That sounds like a challenge...but maybe later, I thought, smirking to myself. I ran my fingers under the loosened skin of his testicles, lifting them in one hand to have a peek and feel of his tail. It was thick and flexible, and twitched as I examined it. I snickered as Donnie’s breathing quickened as I continued to handle him, as if preparing himself for what may happen next.

I felt a bit giddy bringing out this sort of rise in him, realizing I had three body parts lying before me that I could torture (with pleasure) to bring on his release. Leaning down, I ghosted my breath over him, fighting a smile as his legs trembled alongside me. I ran my tongue along the underside of his balls and further back to his tail. One little tickle along the length brought a fair bit of twitching to the appendage, along with a guttural moan from Donnie’s lips, and he looked down at me, biting his lip in anticipation. (He wasn’t lying...he’d come fairly quickly if I focused just on his tail.)

I think I’ll save that for another time, I wagered as I smiled up at him. Settling his balls back over his tail, I took the primary target into my hand, feeling him pulse against my skin from my fingertips to well along my forearm. Sliding my fingers halfway down his length, I circled them as far as I could around his girth, and bent down to take the tip into my mouth. The saltiness of precum struck me as I swallowed, the action earning me a whimper and a restless bucking of his hips. Adding my other hand, my fingers entwined his cock with light pressure and twisting motions. I ran my tongue just under the head and began sucking gently along its ridge, looking up up to see Donnie’s breathing deepen. Sweat ran in rivulets down his shoulders and brow, his cheeks puffed out with each exhale as he watched me lavish him with attention.

I heard him start to swear again in words I didn’t understand, biting his lip in between what sounded like sentences or phrases. I giggled with him in my mouth, then stopped when I realized what I’d done. 

“Ohmygoodfreaking god, keep doing that, PLEASE!” he blurted out, tremors starting to build all over his body.

“Hewha?” I said, looking up to him. With him still in my mouth. Haha.

“The...vibrations when you make noise, when you have me in your mouth. Ungh it feels so good. I am so close right now. And the sucking...yess, please. Gentle, but please keep going,” he panted, bucking his hips again.

His second round of hip action caused me to take more of him in than I’d prepared for, his tip nudging the back of my throat. I nearly panicked, but took a moment to breathe through my nose, gaining a rhythm I could stick with to finish him off and not gag myself silly. My tongue continued writhing over, under and around his shaft, while I kept at the gentle sucking and gently bobbing him in and out by an inch or two, feeling the blood pound in his veins against smooth, slicked flesh. 

It’d gotten to a point where he closed his eyes and began breathing deeply through his nose. I could tell he was deliberately trying to hold off the inevitable. I didn’t mind, but longer, more thorough explorations could wait for another time. I unwrapped a hand from his length, and while intentionally gulping and slurping to get his attention (his eyes opened wide), I dropped my hand to his tail and began to slowly, meticulously massage the appendage. I could feel it spasm, blood pulsating in it just as quickly as his manhood. Donnie tensed, his lips rounding to form an “O”, and soon his voice caught up with his expression.

“Oh, OH. OH...NNNNNGGOMIGOD!!” he yelled, his bound hands gripped the headboard. As his entire body tensed up, I felt his release, a ribbon of warm seed hitting the back of my throat with impressive force. I took it in with several deep gulps, pulling him from my lips only when I noticed him shudder at the feel of over-sensitivity.

I sat back on my heels, surveying the aftermath. He lay panting, glistening with sweat, wearing a look that said he could sleep very happily for a few days.

“That work for you?” I asked, laughing when he smiled and rolled his eyes at me, looking utterly spent.

“Yeah, yeah, I think so,” he sighed, smiling down at me, letting the remainder of orgasmic spasms wring themselves from his legs.

I crawled back up towards his upper half, undoing the bindings at his wrists. The moment his arms were free, they wrapped around me and he rolled us to the side, lips pressing against mine in a slow, sweet kiss.

“Thank you so much for this. It really has been a mindblowing experience,” he murmured, nuzzling his nose against mine.

“Truer words have never been spoken,” I beamed at him, and he excused himself to use my shower for a quick rinse. By the time he came back, I was fast asleep in his spot, rolled onto my side. He slid in next to me, and we slept facing one another, our hands and fingers entwined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone for continued interest in this story. As it has been for a few months, work has taken precedence, though I kept plugging away at the scenes playing out in my mind. Unfortunately Chapter 3 got a little long, so...I split it into two. Chapter 4 is also up, and the conclusion, Chapter 5 is in the works. Enjoy!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story includes you, the reader. You are relatively new to NYC, and live and work in the heart of the city. You have also known the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles for a few months. One happens to have caught your attention, and you’ve caught his. In the heat of summertime, chat shenanigans ensue.  
> (The story’s participants are over the age of 18. Rating is Explicit for sexual situations.)
> 
> Onto Chapter 4. My, how the turns have tabled...(?!?)

I woke up, looking to the bedroom window out of habit to see if the sun had risen, faint beams of light typically shining through the blinds in thin stripes. But the sun hadn’t come up yet, and the room was dimly lit at the moment. We must’ve slept an hour or three, but not enough to hit dawn. I was on my back and moved to stretch when I realized two things - one, I had something wrapped around my forearms, and two, Donnie wasn’t next to me. He was near the bottom of the bed, under the sheet.

Did I mention he was between my legs?

I could tell he was laying sideways, as my legs weren’t drawn that far apart. But they were far enough from one another to set off a full body blush I couldn’t shake.

“D-Donnie? You awake?,” I stuttered, watching and waiting for a response.

“Mmm hmmph,” I heard from beneath the sheets.

“What are you doing down there?” I asked, half serious.

He chuckled from his position, and I felt him roll onto his stomach, pushing my legs further apart. I gasped, leaning forward and yanking at the restraints on my arms. I couldn’t move much, but wait...this is exactly where I put him a few hours ago. Oh...shit.

Before I could say anything else, I felt his lips on me, sucking gently on my folds, and I nearly lost it. His tongue darted in, finding my clit and he began teasing the tiny bud, ripping a cry from my lips.

“DONNIE,” my cries mingled with breathlessness, “let me see you.” I begged as he continued kissing and nipping, my sensitivity increasing with each passing moment.

“Please, Donnie let me see,” the words tore from my throat, and before I knew it, the sheet was yanked from the bed, dropping to a heap on the floor. He pulled back, sitting up in very much the same position I had earlier. And he was licking his lips.

“You liked that, huh?” he grinned, moving toward my upper half.

“Like would be an understatement,” I said before he ducked down for a kiss, tongue delving in and offering me a taste of my own physical enjoyment. As he kept me distracted, his hands slid down my arms to where the restraints were lassoed around me. With a gentle pull, my arms were lifted and relocated up against the headboard, just as his were, and the restraining cords slipped and tightened around my wrists.

We pulled away slowly, me tugging at his lower lip, and I looked up to see his handiwork.

“What’d you use?” 

“My rip-cord suspenders. I rigged a simple pulley system. Your hands are right where I want ‘em,” I heard a trace of mischief in his voice, and shivered with excitement.

“You’re so clever. What’s next?”

“Well,” he smirked, “I want to take my time enjoying you, and I won’t stop until you’ve come. HARD. Lemme know if you do or don’t like anything in particular using our safe words. Alright?” 

“Works for me. Enjoy your journey,” I said, watching him run his hands and mouth slowly down my arms, the sides of my breasts, to rest at my sides just below my ribcage.

“Oh, I will. I’m absolutely certain of that. And aside from bringing you to your own release, I really, really want to see you LAUGH,” and he tickled mercilessly at my sides. I held it in for about five seconds before bursting into sheer, unrestrained laughter, eyes streaming with tears. His grin widened as I wiggled under him, trying to avoid a giggle meltdown.

“Turnabout is fair play Donnie. I WILL get you for this,” I blurted out, and he ceased his attack, hands rising to cup the sides of my face. 

“I don’t know if I’ve ever told you this, but I love your laugh, and your smile. It’s beautiful, warm like sunshine, and I can’t get enough. I think...I’ll add your o-face to that list, too,” he said, running his lips over mine. 

He delivered a quick, delicate kiss before moving to my breasts. Cupping one in each hand from the sides, he squeezed them in endless fascination, taking turns sucking and teasing the nipples til they were stiffened peaks. By the time he made his way back south to nuzzle and kiss along my stomach, I began shaking. I felt my body’s response to him build, a subtle frenzy of tingles piling atop one another in and around my core.

“Breathe, my darling,” he cooed, his lips forming the words against my mound. “Breathe...slowly. And get ready.”

Ducking between my legs, he spread them further and carefully parted my folds with his fingers, letting his tongue slide into my core. I felt him moan against my cunt, an obscenely deep vibration that left me heady with lust. I barely contained the guttural reaction that escaped my lips. My body dared to buck back in response, but Donnie held me down by one hand at the hips, relishing his position and my taste. I could feel him rumble every time I tried to wriggle, and he’d counter my attempts by adding another movement - a swirl of the tongue, pinch of the fingers, nibble from his teeth - to his continued foreplay.

It was when he shifted, moving his shoulders under my legs, wrapping his arms around my thighs from underneath that I sensed a turning of the tides. I felt his breath against my clit, exhaling so heavily from his nostrils that his glasses fogged up.

My orgasm hit like a heartfelt song I hadn’t heard in years. I cried. I yelled “YES”, a few not-so-random curses, and Donnie’s name over and over like it was an answer to my prayers. Spasms trailed up and down my body, and he held me, riding my release until I begged him in a hoarse whisper to stop.

He pulled back, his face glistening in the low light. Taking his glasses off, he cleaned them with the tails of his purple mask. I watched him, hypnotized by the deep breath expanding his rib cage, the way his fingers ran over his plastron, and his eyes as they leveled me with a look that should have been obvious, but was lost on me in my dazed state.

“Have you had back to back orgasms before?” he asked, tilting his head as he brought a hand towel to wipe his face. He held it to his nose afterwards, eyes sliding shut as he took in the faintly musky scent he’d mopped away.

“I have, though I don’t go for multiples very often. Why?”

“Oh, just curious. How many minutes do you usually wait in between?” he said, failing to hide a growing smirk.

“What...are you planning?” I asked, starting to twitch and pull at my restraints.

“I want to try that one more time. In ten minutes, if that’s alright. It’ll give you enough time to cool down before I heat you up again,” his smirk broke out into a grin.

“Nnngh. Hell, one more time. Then breakfast,” I relented. (Though in honesty, I could’ve gone for three more.)

===================================

After a second, earth-moving orgasm brought on by the orally gifted Donatello, I showered while he heated up pizza for breakfast. He added plates of tiramisu to our meals, and had already dug into both by the time I headed out of the bedroom in damp hair, gym shorts and a zip-up hoodie.

“Eat as much as you want, Donnie,” I nodded back to the pizza box on the bar as I sat down to my plate. “Anything that’s left can be taken home if you want. Though I may finish off the tiramisu.”

“Should I pass along your compliments to the chef?” He grinned through a bite of pizza.

“Yeah, tell chef Mikey his tiramisu was ‘most excellent’,” I giggled, digging into the meal.

The cell phone rang twice, and both times I let it go to voicemail since I had company and food. The third time was the last straw. Rolling my eyes, I apologized and bolted up to grab it from a table next to my recliner. It was Mom, and since I hadn’t picked up yesterday, I knew she’d keep calling out of worry. My shoulders slumped as I leaned over the back of the chair and mouthed to Donnie who it was. He nodded, finishing up his food and moving to grab our empty plates to clean up in the kitchen.

Leaning over, I made a half-assed grab for my handbag from the back of the chair, reaching for my headset to plug into my phone. Once I snagged it and plugged it in, I moved to stand back up, but felt a pinch and winced, reaching for my lower back. Donnie caught my movements from the sink, watching me grimace and hold my position, all the while muttering “yes Mom” and “no Mom” over the phone. Wiping his hands on a towel, he moved around the bar to where I was standing, pointing to my lower back. He asked quietly if he could raise the bottom of my hoodie to examine the area. I nodded, biting my lip in frustration at the phone call.

He found the injured site in under a minute, palpating from the bottom of my spine upwards. Around halfway up my lower back, his gentle pressing brought on a painful spasm and I jerked forward, wrenching myself even more. Tsking me as I pulled away, he brought his hands back down to my back and began massaging. I felt the pinched nerve throb under his fingertips, the pain eventually dying down to a dull ache before dissipating.

I looked back, mouthing my thanks as he continued kneading along my spine. I tried as politely as I could to finish up my phone call, but Mom wouldn’t give in just yet. Covering the headset’s mouthpiece, I grumbled, then did a double-take as I felt his hands migrate to my backside. Donnie slid his grip under the bottoms of my shorts, fingers spreading across my ass. I heard him hiss as he cupped and squeezed, running his thumbs underneath each glute, and then between them. He stood up straight, his shorts tenting to monstrous proportions.

My eyes slid shut as I felt him tug my shorts off, letting them fall to my ankles. I snapped to when Mom called my name twice, asking me about my weekend. 

“Are you spending the weekend with friends?” she asked, prying as she always did.

“Yeah, I am. We just ate, but we’ll probably eat again in a few hours,” I noted, trying to keep my voice even. Donnie dropped to his knees behind me, orally gratifying me a third time (very quietly), his hands splayed across my backside, fingers spreading me wide to aide the reach of his mouth.

“Will you be eating in or out?” Mom kept going.

“Umm, eating out,” I answered (incorrectly), nearly jumping when I felt Donnie giggle snort against me. 

He almost broke into full blown laughter until I motioned I was nearly set with the call. As soon as I hung up, he broke out into “tease three areas at once” mode, causing me to drop my phone to the chair and start clawing at the cushions. Easing back on his heels, he took a moment to eyeball me, and I heard him marvel quietly to himself.

“So this is why women from this angle, back here are often likened to a peach,” he looked up at me.

“Huh. What do you mean?”

“I mean that this,” he ran his hands along the periphery of my backside, “the shape is very peach-like, and this,” his fingers ran across my ass to intersect over my folds, “is the flesh, ripened, sweet and juicy when you bite into it. It really does look like it. Mmm, peaches.” He knelt in again, using his teeth and tongue to mark and taste over and over.

Backing up, he rose and slipped his shorts from around his hips, letting his cock free once more. He moved forward, slipping the tip into my entrance, then adding an inch, and another, and another until I felt his balls pressing against me, along with something else I couldn’t see. The feeling of fullness threatened to overwhelm me in this position, with him pulling out and sliding back in several times, each thrust more intensely felt than the last. I moved to stand up straight, and he shook his head.

“I’m alright, my back feels pretty good right now. Let me try this,” I slowly pushed myself upright, still standing behind the chair. I felt Donnie’s hands shift to my hips, legs shifting and bending outward, his body lowering a few inches (including the Donaconda), before he pushed back up, his hard length filling me again. I moved to unzip my hoodie, and he slid his hands in as the zipper slid down. His hands held and squeezed my breasts while he lowered and raised himself a few times more, then he pulled from me, taking me by the hand to a fuzzy rug lying in the center of the living room.

Peeling off and tossing my hoodie aside, he wrapped his hands around my back, twirling and lowering us to the floor, smiling and pressing his lips to mine until his tongue was granted entrance. As we kissed, he spread my legs, taking one of my roaming hands to his length and sliding it until it hit something soft, rubbery and faintly spikey. Wait, is that his bracelet? 

He saw my curiosity was piqued at his new sex toy, and pulled back to fill me in.

“I’ve been using it as an occasional cock ring. I’m testing out how long I can edge myself towards an orgasm,” he looked down, taking a finger and flicking it against the purple spikes. “I can adjust it to fit around my cock and balls, but that’s been a little too much to handle for the time being,” he chuckled.

“Yeah? What happened?” I asked, hoping it wasn’t something bad.

“I came so hard it woke up the guys. They thought I hurt myself. Thankfully Master Splinter sleeps like the dead,” he said sheepishly.

I tried not to laugh, but the thought of Donnie climaxing so forcefully that he hollered and woke up the family had me snorting back amusement.

“Aww c’mon, it was embarrassing!” he sighed, dropping his head to rest on my shoulder.

“I’m sorry, but really, you have to laugh when goofy shit like that happens. I’ve had hilarity happen too. Like you Skyping me while I was busy with myself,” I grinned, managing to pull a smile out of a blushing Donnie.

“Or, what just happened while you were on the phone,” he laughed out loud.

“Snorting against my crotch wasn’t all bad. I appreciated you were back there to begin with. Saved my back, then savored the snatch,” I said, and we both giggled ourselves silly.

The laughter died down, and his eyes grew serious. “I’ve really loved these moments with you. I’ve wanted this for a while, but didn’t know what to say.” He cupped my face with a hand, gazing into my eyes as I tried to form words into sentences, resembling some form of what he just said. 

“I...I’ve felt the same for a while too. I’m happy we made it here. Happy you’re here,” my breath hitched. He must’ve seen what was welling up in my eyes, as he dropped down to kiss me again, wrapping his arms around my waist and issuing a full body hug.

And I felt his cock, and that cockring pressed against my mound, and hummed an interested noise that hinted to a want, a need for it. For him. Wrapping my legs around his, my feet coming to rest just under his backside, I let him fill me again in one thrust. He held himself there, sheathed in me, looking down at me with a perplexing eye. Reaching between his legs, I felt his hand move under his length, balls and to his tail. He moved it a little in his hand, asking if I could hear what was on it. I tilted my head, trying to concentrate and hear something, but didn’t hear a sound.

“My tail is big enough for a condom. I thought we could give something else a try, if you’re alright with it. Would you be up for this?” he asked, tensing when he must’ve touched it in just the right way.

“Double penetration? I’ve never tried it before. I guess there’s a first time for everything, right?” I nodded nervously.

Donnie nodded, promising to take this slowly. He still had a reach around on his tail, but he let go of it to spit on his hand, lathering a light layer of saliva over the condom. 

I was thankful his tail wasn’t as wide nor as thick as his manhood. Once he eased in and as far as he could, he moved rhythmically, both appendages plunging in and out in tandem. He sped up and slowed down, and I understood just how powerful edging could be. I felt the orgasmic pressure surface again and again, reveling in a throb that spread across areas that’d never felt this way before. He reached down again, rolling the bracelet to the side and forcing the rubbery, nubbly spikes outwards. I felt the spikes graze either side of my clit, followed by his thumb, teasing me to the point of crying as my climax crashed over me from three hot spots. As my muscles spasmed everywhere and my toes curled against his legs, he sped up his thrusts, ultimately coming moments after me. His body hovered over mine, moan fading into a whisper, lips seeking the side of my face, then my mouth.

“Rest, then maybe a late lunch?” I murmured between kisses.

“Sounds perfect,” he said, lingering over my mouth.

“Grilled cheese and soup?” I was overthinking, but he didn’t seem to mind.

“Yesss,” he responded between more kisses. Donnie rose slowly, scooping me up and dashing to the bedroom, pulling the covers over us as soon as he spooned me, running his fingers through mine until he fell asleep, and I joined him soon after.

A girl could get used to this.

===============================

Donnie arrived back in the lair shortly after the sun had set. His brothers caught sight of him as he arrived and waved their hellos, Sensei stopping to give him a gentle pat on the back before he sat down to check out the monitors. Taking note of Raph’s written recap of last night, he rose from his chair to get a more detailed account of one item in particular. He slipped off his hoodie and his bracelet, tossing the former towards his bed and the latter to the corner of his desk. Speeding away towards his brother, who he guessed was working out, again, he missed Mikey as he meandered over to check out the monitors.

“He’s not gonna mind if I do this,” the younger brother giggled softly as he switched one screen from a feed of a nearby subway platform to a youtube video of puppies howling for the first time. Letting curiosity get the better of him, he picked up Donnie’s bracelet from the desk, twirling it in his fingers before he caught a whiff of something unusual. Raising it to his nostrils, he took a deep breath, letting the scent hit him. It was something vaguely familiar, mixed with something new, musky and sweet.

It dawned on him, and he turned around just in time to ask Donnie.

“Hey...did you two do the de..” he managed to get most of it out. But his brother was having none of it. Snapping up the bracelet from Mikey’s hands, he headed to his sleeping area, crawling in and twirling it on his own fingers.

“It’s none of your business, Mikey!” his brother hollered back. Turning back to the youtube video he’d started up, he smiled and nodded, understanding what just transpired.

“That’s cool, brah. Just wanted to say congrats!” he giggled, plopping himself down in the chair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your continued interest in the story. I'm working on the conclusion, Chapter 5 which I hope to post in the coming week. After which, I'll be concluding a fic focused on Donnie's elder brother Leo, and starting a possible one-shot with Mikey, as well as a pair of fics I plan to write in tandem, joining in an AU of TMNT and the MCU/MTU (Marvel).
> 
> Hope you enjoy the read, and if you have any questions or comments, let me know in the comments section below.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm posting this over at tumblr as well (same username), and plan on writing several chapters to this story. Let me know what you think of it, and if you'd like to see more. Thanks for reading!


End file.
